Une jolie blonde et un chat, ça, c'est une vie!
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 3 ÉPISODE 7 :O Quand Santana fait son coming out à sa grand-mère, ce que, à mon grand désarroi, les producteurs ne nous ont pas montré. -.-'  Je trouvais cette scène négligée, alors je l'ai continuée. :D


Bonjour, bonsoir! Chers lecteurs et lectrices, me revoilà! Enfin, j'arrive avec un one shot Brittana tout doux et tout mignon pour votre seul plaisir ( et le mien, cela va de soit ;P ). Je sais, j'ai prit mon temps pour le Brittana... J'aurait du en écrire il y a de ça bien longtemps! Mais l'inspiration ne me venait pas. Pour ce one shot, je suis assez fière de moi. :) Bon, c'est pas la Mona Lisa du femslash, mais c'est quand même bien.

**DISCLAiMER:** Bien sûr, Glee ne m'appartient pas. :O Si c'était le cas, je n'aurait pas eu à écrire ce truc x)

**AVERTISSEMENT: SPOILERS DE LA SAISON 3 ÉPISODE 7!** :O Si vous ne voulez pas savoir, ne lisez pas xD Et même si vous voulez savoir, je vous conseille d'avoir regardé l'éisode avant de le faire. :) Et ça commence dès la prochaine phrase! Ne me dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus :O

L'histoire prend place dans l'épisode 7, alors que Santana fait son coming out à sa grand-mère. À tous les fans de Santana/Brittana, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire part de ma déception. Cet épisode était supposé être centré sur elle(s), et la seule scène ou on voit Santana parler de Brittany à quelqu'un de sa famille, elle ne dure qu'une minute et la scène d'après, à l'école, pouf! les problèmes sont disparus. Ne trouvant pas ce comprtement réaliste du tout ( Parce que oui, notre reine des garces à un petit coeur facile à briser, au fond :O ), j'ai donc décidé de faire justice à cette merveilleuse storyline en décrivant ce qui, à mon avis, est arrivé. ( Enfin... Une auteure peut rêver :3 ) Aussi, nous allons prétendre, étant donné que ces renseignements ne nous ont pas été fournis, que la grand-mère de Santana habite assez près de chez elle pour qu'elle s'y rende à pied et que, miraculeusement, Brittany a réussi à obtenir son permis de conduire et a une voiture. Parce que sinon, mon principe tombe à l'eau! xD

Bref: Bonne lecture! =D

* * *

><p>- Tu es en train de me dire que ça aurait été préférable... que je garde ça secret?<p>

Les yeux humides de la brune se déformèrent en une expression désolante, triste mélange de dégoût et de chagrin profond. Le silence glacial qui suivit la question avait été douloureux. L'aiguille épointée de l'hypocrisie venait de traverser froidement son être, transperçant son cœur au passage. _Abuela..._ Comment elle pouvait lui dire ça? Sa grand-mère, sa chère abuelita. La femme plus âgée se leva brusquement pour sortir de la pièce, signe que sa décision était définitive. Elle la reniait, carrément. L'image de celle qui avait toujours été pour elle un modèle s'écroula soudain, la laissant seule à table. Quand le bruit des pas fut lointain, que la silhouette de la femme disparue derrière un des murs tapissés de fleurs de la maison, Santana ferma les yeux puis, le visage enfoui dans la paume de sa main, fondit en larmes. Tout ce courage pour rien. Elle avait travaillé si fort pour desserrer lentement l'étau qui écrasait son cœur et, d'un coup, tout était perdu. Enfin, non... Elle était Santana Lopez, quand même. S'il y avait une chose que Brittany lui avait appris, c'était que rien ne valait la peine d'oublier ça, de cacher qui elle était. Elle avait perdu un modèle, mais elle s'était trouvée elle-même. Elle devait faire face, c'était nécessaire. Elle inspira profondément et ravala ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put puis, détruite, se leva de sa chaise pour obéir à l'ordre cruel que sa grand-mère lui avait donné. Figée debout près de la large fenêtre de la cuisine, la jeune hispanique redressa sa posture et essuya ses joues avant de trouver la force pour poser un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la maison. À cet endroit précis, madame Lopez l'attendait les bras croisés. L'adolescente s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et la regarda, larmoyante. Elle tenta de saisir sa main, mais l'aînée se retira. Les pleurs se multiplièrent discrètement au coin des yeux de la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils en un regard coléreux.

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, abuelita... souffla-t-elle doucement, les dents serrées. Mais tu as raison, j'ai fait mon choix.

Retrouvant alors la fougue sauvage qui avait l'habitude de dominer son caractère, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit furieusement, sans même un regard derrière elle. Dehors, le soir était tombé depuis longtemps déjà, il faisait noir et le vent était glacial. Elle resta debout, dos à la maison, un long moment sans bouger. Peut-être était-ce l'espoir d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, ou peut-être ne savait-elle tout simplement plus quoi faire, qui sait? Elle resserra sa petite veste noire autour de son corps mais sentait toujours le froid fouetter la peau nue de ses jambes. Elle avança lentement vers le trottoir et le longea un une bonne demie heure avant de s'y asseoir. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les bras entourant ses genoux, ses doigts serrant fortement ses manches. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner chez elle... Pas encore, pas maintenant. Ses parents étaient absents et elle ne voulait pas retrouver la solitude d'une maison vide. Mais qui voudrait bien d'elle comme ça? Ses vêtements étaient froissés, son maquillage avait coulé et tachait son visage et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle se trouvait pathétique, comme ça, perdue sur le bord de la route, mais elle n'avait plus la force pour s'en préoccuper. Elle n'essuyait même plus ses joues parsemées de sillons humides. Les yeux égarés dans la noirceur du ciel, un bruit la sortie de sa rêverie. C'était la sonnerie de son portable. Elle avait reçu un SMS. Elle hésita un peu, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec qui que ce soit, mais la curiosité la gagna et elle saisit son téléphone. Un sourire illumina les commissures de ses lèvres. C'était Brittany... Elle lui demandait comment ça c'était passé avec sa grand-mère. Se rappelant la scène crève-cœur qui l'avait amené à ce triste résultat, la brune se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle ressentit soudain fortement le besoin d'entendre la voix de la blonde. Elle composa alors son numéro à la hâte et attendit. Quelques sonneries plus tard, son vœu fut exaucé.

- Allô? Santana, c'est toi?

Lorsque ces quelques mots grondèrent hors de l'appareil, la tension qui avait pris possession de son corps une heure plus tôt s'évanouit brusquement et elle se mit à trembler.

- Britt, ça va pas du tout là... Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. T'es occupée là, maintenant?

- Non, je sors de la douche.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais venir me chercher?

- Oui, pas de problème, bien sûr. Tu es où?

La brune regarda autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle commença à paniquer un peu.

- Je sais pas je... Je suis sortie de chez ma grand-mère et j'ai marché. J'suis sur le bord de la route. S'il te plait Britt, viens me chercher.

- Calme-toi chérie. Je m'habille et j'arrive. Restes où tu es, ne bouge surtout pas.

Santana hocha la tête

- D'accord... Merci.

- Tu m'expliqueras tout ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord? J'arrive tout de suite. Je t'aime.

La jeune fille sur le bord de la route sourit doucement.

- Moi aussi...

Le téléphone grésilla puis une tonalité résonna à l'autre bout du fil: La blonde avait raccroché. La cheerleader aux yeux noirs fit de même à son tour puis retourna à sa position initiale en se pelottonnant un peu plus, le froid commençant à être vraiment dérangeant. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la petite voiture rose de Brittany s'arrêtait de l'autre côté de la rue. La brune se leva rapidement et marcha vers elle. En même temps, la blonde sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers Santana. En larmes, celle-ci s'accrocha au coup de la jeune fille qui était venue l'aider et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Merci d'être là. Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Brittany ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle recula ensuite un peu, frotta gentiment ses bras et embrassa son front.

- Aller viens. Tu dors chez moi ce soir, d'accord?

La brune hocha la tête et se laissa guider jusque dans la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur et durant tout le trajet, elle ne dit pas un mot. Arrivées chez les Pierce, les deux adolescentes descendirent de l'automobile et entrèrent dans la maison. Tout le monde était là, tout le monde les salua. La mère de la famille s'approcha d'elles, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Elle regarda l'amie de sa fille, les yeux pleins de compassion comme seule une mère peu vous offrir, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. L'adolescente Pierce regarda sa mère avec un sourire triste.

- Salut maman. Ça t'ennui si Santana dort ici cette nuit?

- Non, bien sûr que non, Répondit la femme. Elle regarda ensuite la jeune fille en larmes. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, ma grande.

L'interpellée sourit.

- Merci madame Pierce.

La blonde donna un petit bisou sur la joue de sa mère et la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

- Merci maman, t'es trop gentille.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers son invitée et prit sa main.

- Aller viens, on monte.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle tira délicatement sur le bras de la jeune hispanique et elles montèrent à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre. Une fois assises sur le lit, Brittany se plaça derrière son hôte et se mit à jouer dans ses cheveux.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne un bain? demanda-t-elle après un certain temps. Moi, quand j'suis triste, ça m'fait toujours du bien de prendre un bain.

La brune sourit à la proposition pour une fois innocente de sa petite amie.

- Mais tu sors à peine de la douche, dit-elle en riant.

- Ouais, mais un bain c'est pas la même chose! Et puis, tu pourras me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Santana accepta l'offre de son amoureuse. Après tout, il était vrai qu'un bain aidait toujours quand on était triste. Encore une chose que Brittany lui avait appris. Qui pouvait oser dire qu'elle était stupide? Cette enfant était un génie... Un génie qui la connaissait très bien, d'ailleurs. Elle fit couler l'eau du bain à la température parfaite avant de s'y glisser lentement. Elle fut rapidement suivit par Santana qui se posa devant elle pour se caler au creux de ses bras. Elle ajusta son corps à celui de la blonde et appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine. Comme cette sensation la comblait... Brittany recommença à entortiller ses cheveux ébène entre ses doigts avant de lui poser la question qui brulait ses lèvres.

- Alors... Il s'est passé quoi là-bas?

La brune soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Ma grand-mère n'a pas... enfin, elle n'a pas très bien réagit, c'est tout. Elle ne veut plus me voir. J'aurais pas dû te déranger pour ça, mais j'avais besoin de te voir.

- Non, t'excuse pas! Tu me manquais aussi, tu sais. J'arrête pas de faire des rêves avec toi dedans. Et quand je me réveille, t'es pas là et ça me rend triste. Quand ça arrive, je sers Lord Tubbington très fort dans mes bras. Depuis que tu as caché mon journal à un endroit hors de sa portée, il y avait comme un froid entre nous. Mais il me laisse faire, alors je crois qu'il m'a pardonné. Si j'étais toi, par contre, je m'approcherais pas trop cette nuit.

La bouche de la brune s'étira en un large sourire amusé.

- Ouais, je ne voudrais pas me frotter à Lord Tubbington, il est trop fort pour moi!

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire puis le silence s'installa un instant jusqu'à ce que la blonde décide de le briser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amoureuse et la serra contre elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, je sais à quel point ta grand-mère était importante à tes yeux. Mais, pour être honnête, c'est pour elle que je me sens le plus mal... Ça doit être dur de te perdre comme ça. Moi, j'le supporterais pas.

La brune posa sa main sur le bras de Brittany et ferma les yeux.

- Merci... Et t'auras jamais à le supporter, ça, tu peux en être certaine.

Celle-ci sourit.

- Promis?

- Promis.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment puis l'heure du bain reprit son cours normal et le temps vint bientôt où il fallut se mettre au lit. La propriétaire de Lord Tubbington fournit des boxers courts et des t-shirts pour les deux adolescentes puis elles se couchèrent. La blonde sur le dos, Santana vint appuyer sa tête sur sa poitrine et la serra contre elle. Elle aimait la sensation de leurs jambes entremêlées et adorait être bercée par sa respiration. Les bras de Brittany l'enrobaient tendrement et elle pouvait apprécier chaque respiration qui l'inondait de l'odeur de son shampoing. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'endormir mais, soudain, une grosse boule de poils monta sur le lit avec difficulté. Ce qu'il était gros, ce chat! Sa maîtresse caressa doucement le dessus de sa tête.

- Je crois que quelqu'un veut faire partie du câlin aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune hispanique leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais tu crois qu'il peut dormir avec nous sans essayer de me tuer?

- Il s'est approché de nous, ça veut dire qu'il t'a pardonnée aussi. Et puis, il n'essaierait jamais de te tuer, il est trop gentil pour ça. Il joue les durs, mais il est doux comme un agneau.

Le gros matou prit alors place entre leurs jambes, bien blotti sur dans la couverture. La brune se sentait vraiment bien. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à s'attacher au félin. Elle aimait le caresser et se surprenait même, parfois, quand ils étaient seuls, à lui parler. Brittany soupira bruyamment et la brune sentit son corps en entier se détendre.

- Bonne nuit Santana, dit-elle au bout de son souffle.

- Bonne nuit Britt.

Elles regardèrent au pied du lit.

- Bonne nuit Lord Tubbington, murmura la blonde.

Santana sourit.

- Ouais, il ne faut pas l'oublier, celui-là. Bonne nuit Mr. le chat.

Elle ferma enfin les yeux, épuisée de sa journée. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait plus aussi misérable. La haine, la tristesse, la honte... Elle ne les ressentait plus. Elle était bien consciente que, pour le reste de sa vie, tout serait plus difficile. Sa grand-mère n'était pas la seule qui agirait comme elle l'avait fait. Mais quand elle voyait ce tableau, quand elle pensait aux soirées comme celles-là, la vie avait enfin du sens. Elle brillait d'une lumière nouvelle, une lumière à laquelle, elle le savait maintenant, elle avait droit elle aussi. Son âme s'apaisa tout d'un coup. Eh oui, c'était ça son futur:

Elle...

Brittany...

Et Lord Tubbington.

* * *

><p>F-I-N :O Et alors? Vous en pensez quoi? :P Et ouais, j'ai une petite fixation sur Lord Tubbington ^_^' Mais honnêtement, sans mentir, qui n'en a pas? ;) :D<p>

:)


End file.
